Lancelot Radford
Lancelot Radford is a captain in the IKN, and renowned for his command ability. In his career he has commanded the lead ship of three classes of battlecruiser, and served at the Battle of Neviston. Early Life Radford grew up in the port city of Norrisburgh, and lived near the harbor. Like many who grew up in coastal cities, he became fascinated with warships, and would often watch IKN warships steam in and out of the harbor. Radford was also a very intelligent child, and even at an early age exhibited a knack for tactics and leadership skills. Naval Career When he was 16, he enrolled in the naval academy on an accelerated course. Early Service As a cadet, Radford proved a promising young student. Intelligent, and possessing a natural ability to lead others. Radford graduated third in his class, and was assigned to the battlecruiser Illustrious as a junior officer. Radford proved an able officer, and quickly rose in rank to lieutenant. He transferred around to several ships, including several battleships. While serving aboard battleships, Radford found that he preferred the speed and independence of a battlecruiser, and swore that he'd command one someday. At one point, Radford took command of the Halite, a Hyperion class battleship, when the rest of the senior command crew were incapacitated, saving the ship. As a result, he received the Navy Cross. First Command Radford then became captain of the Coronet class cruiser Resonance. The Resonance had been run down by her previous commanders, with a rusting hull, and a miserable crew. Radford found that the low morale of the Resonance was chiefly due to both a poor combat record, and deteriorated state of the ship. Radford found that the ship was overdue for repairs, and got the Resonance repaired and ready for action just in time for the Naval Battle of Texas. At that battle, the Resonance proved quite successful in the battle, downing many enemy aircraft, and damaging enemy surface warships. ''Tiger'' Unfortunately, the battle did not go so well for other captains. The battlecruiser IKN Tiger, a recently commissioned warship, had suffered a direct hit to the bridge, wounding her captain such that he had to be discharged. As a reward for his actions on the Resonance, Radford was given command of the Tiger. The Tiger had repaired her battle damage just in time for the Battle of Neviston, the largest surface battle in IKN history. During the battle, Radford commanded the ship with expert skill, and even assisted an Endymion class battleship sink a Colorado class. As a result of Radford's skill, along with good construction, the Tiger survived the battle, though with heavy damage. His actions would gain him recognition as the IKN's finest battlecruiser captain. After Neviston, Radford was ordered to escort a force of IKN carriers that were providing fighter support for the Assault on Aubrey Base. His ship was present at Neil Guy's surrender, and escorted the USS Pittsburgh to internment. After the assault, Radford was recalled to Neviston. He was to be rewarded once again with a new ship, this time it was the powerful new battlecruiser IKN Thomas Zumwalt, lead ship of the Admiral Class battlecruiser. ''Thomas Zumwalt'' ''Untamable'' Incident in the United States Hobbies and Interests Category:AIF Characters Category:Character Bios Category:CRG Kevin1's characters Category:Minor Characters